Hajime Nagumo
|-|Pre-Evolution= |-|Post-Evolution= Summary Hajime Nagumo was your average high school otaku whose cordial relationship with Kaori Shirasaki bought him the ire of most of his classmates. After absentmindedly wishing for his classmates to vanish to another world, he and the rest of his class suddenly found themselves summoned to a parallel world called Tortus by the God of Creation, Eht, to act as "heroes" and turn the tide of humanity's war against the demons. Left with little other choices, Hajime and his classmates comply. To Hajime's chagrin, he was the only one amongst his group to be left with mediocre stats and a sparse skillset due to his "Synergist" class, which once again put him under the thumb of his far more "talented" classmates regardless of his efforts to catch up to them. But during his first journey through the Orcus Great Labyrinth, the folly of one of his classmates summoned a demon far too powerful for any of the group to defeat. Although he managed to restrain the beast with his Transmutation ability to buy time for everyone to escape, Hajime found himself struck by a fireball launched by one of his classmates as he turned to retreat as the floor collapsed beneath him, plunging him into the Abyss. Things went from bad to worse as a bear demon residing in the caverns tore off his arm, with Hajime barely managing to escape with his life. He was saved from death by the small channel of Ambrosia he found, but the same substance caused a permanent change in Hajime's mind and body. Reborn with the ability to devour the usually toxic flesh of demons and steal their powers, Hajime seeks to blast his way out of the decrepit dungeon he was left to rot in and find a way to return home. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-B with Transmutation | Low 7-B, 7-B with Various Artifacts and Skills | 7-B | 6-A | High 6-A Name: Hajime Nagumo, Demon King, Irregular, God Slayer Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Male Age: 17, 17-23 in the After Stories Classification: Human, Synergist, Returnee Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Pre-Evolution= Automatic Translation, Transmutation (Can change ores and minerals into other things), and Fire Manipulation (Unusable in combat) |-|Post-Evolution= Same as before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Creation magic allows him to manipulate inorganic matter), Heat Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can see in the dark, can see things kilometers away and can perceive the heat of any creature around him), Magic, Glyph Creation (Can create footholds in midair), Statistics Amplification, Analytical Prediction (His foresight allows him to know his opponents future moves), Stealth Mastery, Paralysis, Power Nullification (Can pinpoint the exact amount of mana being poured into what kind of spell, and because he can see the spell’s core, it is possible for him to shoot it down and nullify the spell entirely. However, shooting down a spell’s core requires an extreme amount of precision, so it isn’t always practical), Energy Manipulation (Can fire pure mana at his opponent), Expert Marksman, Fear Manipulation (Can cause others to feel fear with his intimidation skill), Poison Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can convert his mana into pure force), Sense Manipulation (Can confuse his opponents senses), Spatial Manipulation (Can bind his targets in space, create spatial barriers, and also send his bullets through space), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Time Manipulation (Restoration magic allows him to interfere with time. Using this ability he can return things back to a prior state), Dimensional Storage, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Spirit magic allows the user to interfere with the soul. He can also communicate with those who are just souls), Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Martial Arts, Possibly Longevity or Immortality (Type 1; Due to his body being strengthened in every conceivable way, he probably has a longer lifespan than normal humans. He also isn't sure he even has a lifespan), Sleep Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Resistance to Petrification (Has a resistance to petrification), Poisons (Has a resistance to poisons), Paralysis, Biological Manipulation (Can eat monster meat with no issues. Monster meat destroys a person from the inside out on a cellular level), Fear Manipulation (Resisted the Hydra's fear magic), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Has a resistance to all elemental attacks), Madness Manipulation (Resisted his mind being attacked and driven insane by intense pleasure), Illusion Creation (Passed Haltina's trials which placed him in an illusory world. Passing the trial required recognizing that he was in an illusion and breaking out), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Post-Haltina = Same as before plus Reactive Power Level (During his battle with his copy he was able to perfect his fighting style even more, along with getting faster and stronger), Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Due to having Yue taken from him, Hajime created the concept of deny all existences, which overwrite a person's information from existing to doesn't exist, usually however creating concepts usually requires him to sit down concentrate on raising his wish to the conceptual level; hence it typically is more useful for prep time than in combat), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (His Airzone regulates his temperature making him not feel cold) |-|During the War with Ehito= Same as before plus Attack Reflection, Dimensional Travel, Sealing (Sealed the demon race), Illusion Creation (Can project illusions of himself), Perception Manipulation (Can interfere with his opponents perception of him), Soul Manipulation (Can create souls), Time Manipulation (Can slow down the flow of time within a specific range), Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Has a single bullet which has the concept of denying all existence in it that can overwrite a person's information from exist to doesn't exist, can likewise create other concepts but not useful in combat due to needing time to concentrate on raising his wish to the conceptual level), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist Ehito's Divine Statement) |-|After-Stories= Same as before plus Mind Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation (On a city wide scale with Neu○lyzer New. On a planetary level with Neu○lyzer Flash and Super Large Scale Awareness Manipulation Artifact), Healing, Resurrection (Can resurrect others. Automatically resurrects upon death), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate souls, can directly grasp and destroy souls, can return souls that have left people's bodies etc), Information Manipulation (Can control information on a planetary scale), Time Manipulation (Can reproduce images of events that occurred in the past, and also reproduce wounds that occurred in the past), Invisibility, Clairvoyance (Can see into the past), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Barahu who is the divine spirit that governs vapor and coldness, couldn't affect Hajime with absolute zero coldness), Gravity Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (By using limit break he instantly scattered away Lutria's attack which enveloped him in a super gravitational field that was also twisting space) 'Attack Potency: Athlete level (Trained his body very hard every day and was noted to be stronger than most of Tortus's humans despite his middling stats), Wall level with Transmutation (Was able to contain the Behemoth which could easily smash through walls) | Small City level (Comparable to Yue, and Miledi Reisen), City level with Various Artifacts and Skills (Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break as it multiplies his strength, making him three stronger. 5x stronger with Overload. Schalgen is 5-6x stronger than Donner, which was able to contend with Apostles. His Pile Bunker is even stronger than Schalgen) | City level (Superior to before, can fight Apostles of God without even using Limit Break. 3x stronger with Limit Break. 5x stronger with Overload) | Continent level (In Base he should be 5x weaker than Ehitorujue, as Overload Hajime which is 5x his base, is comparable to Ehito. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break, 5x stronger with Overload which makes him comparable to Ehitorujue who created the Holy Precincts, which has numerous pocket realms, including a space with a city, a space where the ground and sky are reversed, a space where countless white blocks are floating, a space where there are only mountains as tall as God Mountain, which is 8 km tall, a space resembling a giant library where countless bookshelves were cluttered together, a space with an ocean which also had an island that was at least 5 km wide, and a space with floating islands ranging from a dozen meters to a few kilometers wide along with a gigantic island that was 10 km wide. After Hajime killed Eht, all of these spaces began to crumble), Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Shia Haulia, dealt significant damage to Lutria who is the will of a planet itself and the mother of all life. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break, 5x stronger with Overload), Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks Speed: Athletic Human (Trained his body very hard every day) | FTL (Much faster than Shizuku Yaegashi), FTL+ with Riftwalk (A dozen times faster than before), FTL+ with Limit Break (Makes Hajime three times faster), FTL+ with Overload (5x faster than with Riftwalk) | FTL+ (Can defeat Silver Apostles of God without using Limit Break), Massively FTL with Riftwalk (A dozen times faster than before), Massively FTL+ with Limit Break and Overload (3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload) | FTL+ (Superior to before), Massively FTL with Riftwalk (A dozen times faster than before), Massively FTL+ with Limit Break and Overload (3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload) | FTL+ (Superior to before), Massively FTL with Riftwalk (A dozen times faster than before), Massively FTL+ with Limit Break and Overload (3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload) Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia), Class 50 with Limit Break and Overload | Class 50, Class 100 with Limit Break, Class K with Overload | Class K | Class M (Comparable to Tio Klarus) Striking Strength: Athletic Class | Small City Class, City Class with Limit Break and Overload | City Class | Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Athletic Human, Wall level with Transmutation (Can create walls and pitfalls) | Small City level (Can strengthen himself to tank attacks comparable to his own), City level with Limit Break and Overload (His durability is tripled with Limit Break. 5x stronger with Overload) | City level | Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Tanked the combined attacks of the divine spirits of dusk, flowing wind, ice and snow and ocean current) Stamina: High (Can fight continuously for hours) | High | High | High | Limitless (Has an infinite supply of energy that will never run out) Range: Extended melee range | Tens of meters, Kilometers with Schlagen and Metzelei, Tens of Kilometers with Gate Key and Gate Hole | Tens of meters, Kilometers with Schlagen and Metzelei, Tens of Kilometers with Gate Key and Gate Hole | Tens of meters, Kilometers with Metzelei, Tens of Kilometers with Gate Key and Gate Hole and Schlagen | Planetary Standard Equipment: Donner.png|Donner Orkan_(Anime).png|Orcan Hajime_Grenade.png|Grenade * Donner: A 35 cm, rotating style magazine with 6 shots. It is a rail gun that shoots electromagnetically accelerated rounds at approximately 3.2 km/s. As a revolver, it can be fired multiple times before Hajime needs to reload. * Orcan: A rocket and missile launcher. **'Agni Orcan': A winged crossed rocket and missile launcher, with a total length of 3 meters. It can simultaneously fire 300 missiles. * Flash Grenade: A makeshift grenade made from a specially coated Green Light Stone filled to the brim with magical energy and powdered Combustion Stone in the core, it is ignited remotely when Hajime uses his "Lightning Clad" ability to activate it, but any sufficiently strong electrical charge could also trigger it. As its name implies, it unleashes a blinding flash of light to disorient foes. * Stun Grenade: A grenade which detonates in a small radius before dispersing to paralyze all foes in range. * Incendiary Grenade: A grenade designed to release flames that approach 3,000 degrees Celsius upon ignition. * Flamethrower: A flamethrower which is made of liquid flamrock. The flamrock ignites as it leaves the barrel, spreading unquenchable 3,000-degree flames everywhere. * Hand Grenade: A hand grenade. * Flash Bang Grenade: A flash bang grenade. * Tear-Gas Grenade: A tear gas grenade. * Frag Grenade: A frag grenade. * Sound Grenade: A grenade he developed from a demon which could emit ultrasonic waves. * Impact Grenade: A impact grenade. * Schalgen: A 3m, single shot, anti-material rifle designed to be more at least 5-6 times more potent than Donner, it fires electromagnetically accelerated that is red in coloration. It has a scope imbued with the “Far Sight” ability, allowing Hajime to accurately aim and fire upon targets kilometers away. ** Schalgen AA (Acht Acht): An 88mm rail cannon, with acceleration incomparable with anything until before it. * Ambrosia: An item that Hajime can use to rapidly heal any of his wounds and remove adverse status effects. However, Hajime only had a limited supply of Ambrosia, as the crystal that produced it has run dry. He used the last of it during his fight with Ehito. * Prosthetic Arm: An artifact he created to replace the arm he lost, it could be used like a real arm through the direct manipulation of magic. The arm had a pseudo-neutral mechanism, allowing it to send signals via magic to his brain, giving him a sense of touch. Hajime can also attach various firearms to it directly. Demon eye.png|Demon Eye Metzelei.png|Metzelei treasure trove.png|Treasure Trove Hajime_Pile_Bunker.png|Pile Bunker * Demon Eye: Grants him the ability to Detect Magic and Foresight. * Treasure Trove: A ring artifact that houses a pocket dimension in which he can store his many pieces of equipment. * Metzelei: A Gatling rail gun, which fires 30 caliber rounds at 12,000 rounds per minute through its six rotary barrel. It can only keep firing continuously for 5 minutes. **'Metzelei Disaster': A Gatling cannon with 6×6 rotating barrels where each barrel had the same size as the barrel of the original Metsurai. Fires off seventy-two thousand rounds per minute. * Schlag: Another revolver type gun to pair with Donner * Needle Gun: A gun built into his prosthetic arm, it can fire needles dipped in poison up to ten meters away, making it useful for dealing with approaching threats. * Pile Bunker: A stake created by compressing four tons of material and coated with Azanthium, the hardest material in the world, he can attach it to his prosthetic arm to drill through virtually any substance known to him by clamping it onto a desired surface or enemy with its six arms and driving it inside with gravity magic. **'Gatling Pile Bunker:' A smaller and thus easier wield version, it can drive twenty electromagnetically accelerated rounds into its target one second. * Cross Bits: Remote weapons that Hajime controls through a bracelet he wears, they are equipped with firearms as well as the ability to generate magical shields to defend Hajime from attacks. They are also equipped with the ability to use Spatial Magic and self-destruct in the event of being compromised or as a surprise attack. * Chakram: Another set of remote weapons, these rings are equipped with “Hide Presence” and “Gale Claw,” making them secret weapons ideal for assassination. The hole within the chakrams has a gate function, allowing him to transport his bullets through space by shooting them into one ring and allowing them to exit the other. ** Orestes: An improved version of the original Chakram, it can expand and decrease the size of the gate at Hajime's command due to its wireframe, allowing him to unleash even more firepower into the gate as necessary. Also, he can sever his enemies' bodies by catching them a single portal before shrinking the portal's size. * Bolas: A weapon designed to restrain the target, it quickly wraps around their body before suspending them in the air to prevent proper movement. *'Brise:' A car that looks like a Hummer, fully loaded with gimmicks like blades, caltrops, hand grenades, sniper rifles, etc. *'Fernir:' An airship, which uses gravity magic to fly. *'Submarine:' A submarine Hajime uses to go underwater, it can even endure being in magma. Steiff.png|Steiff Brieze.png|Brise *'Steiff:' An American looking bike. *'Ornis:' Bird-shaped reconnaissance planes. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. *'Large Shield:' A coffin-shaped shield which can let out a stake from below to fix it into the ground. ** Avalon: A massive shield that protects Hajime from every direction at once and is enchanted with Restoration Magic, allowing it to continuously regenerates its damaged parts. * Hyperion: A weapon that focuses sunlight into a deadly beam aimed downward like a satellite cannon, it is powerful enough to vaporize anything in a fifteen-meter blast radius upon activation instantly and can be slowly maneuvered to catch fleeing foes. However, it must be fully charged to be used. But it can charge while being kept inside Treasure Trove and even at night, allowing Hajime to fight freely before preparing to fire it. The first Hyperion broke after a single-use. **'Sunlight Convergence Laser-Burst Hyperion:' An upgraded version of Hyperion which fires seven lasers that can branch out and scatter in all directions to prevent the enemy from escaping. * Gate Key and Gate Hole: An artifact that produces portals for nigh-instantaneous long-distance travel. By using the Gate Key, Hajime can open a portal to wherever the Gate Hole is, and instantly teleport there. * Spider-type Golem Scout: A spider which is 5 centimeters in length, it can go anywhere through remote control with Transmuting and Thread, the images are sent to the user using the Crystal Display through the Distance Transmitting Stone, and it is also capable of sensing magic traps. It has paralysis and sleeping poison in its feet, and poison which kills its targets. * Necklace of Vows: An artifact created with spirit magic. It bounds a person’s soul to the promises they made. More specifically, it carves the words a person said into their soul. If the person wearing the necklace ever did anything to annul those promises or attempted to take the necklace off, their soul is destroyed. It also affects anyone who’s soul is linked to the wearer by blood. * Compass of Eternal Paths: A compass created by Concept Magic, based on the concept of "Points its owner toward whatever they desire.". It will lead the user to the location that they want to go, to anything, anywhere, be it hidden or even in another world. It uses Spirit Magic to surmise what the user wishes for, Spatial Magic to ignore the distance between Hajime and the target to find it, and Evolution Magic to supply information about the target. * Alvus: A revolver-style shotgun Alvus. It is a different kind of weapon that retains the lethality of his railgun-powered firearms without any of the noise or recoil. Instead of using gunpowder, he’d packed the needles into miniature, disposable Treasure Troves, which he’d made using evolution magic. By compressing them to an extremely small space, they shot out with lethal force when released. Furthermore, the needles were coated with a potent poison Hajime had found in the abyss. * Grenzen: A pure magic power bombardment artifact that can be used to blow away a person's magical power, leaving them powerless. * Crystal Key: A key created using Concept Magic based on the concept of opening the door to the desired place. It opens a gate to the desired location using magic power in proportion with the connecting of the space. *'Hour Crystal': A crystal which has the effect of slowing down the flow of time of a particular range. * Mic Fernir: A skyboard which reduces things like air resistance with Spatial Magic and uses Gravity Magic to take to the skies. Since the air resistance is reduced to virtually zero, it can easily reach speeds of 500 km/h. * Soul Wall: An artifact used to counter Eht's Divine Statement, which controls others by reverberates words directly into their souls and binding their subconsciousness to his will. * Short Sword of Divine Crossing: A sword imbued with the concept of God-Slaying. * Rose Helios: Special versions of Hajime's Treasure Trove that capture and concentrate sunlight to the breaking point so that they can be used as wide-range bombs of pure heat and energy. ** Solar Bomb: The evolved version of Rose Helios, it is a large metallic ball that explodes, creating a large pillar of light. * Living Bullet: A special bullet enchanted with Transformation Magic that can listen to Hajime's commands. As such, the bullet possesses enough conscious thought to dodge attacks and maneuver around enemy defenses to strike the target. * Burst Bullet: A bullet that is accompanied by a shock wave. * Grim Reapers: Hajime's army of over a hundred living golems that obey his every command. **'Arachne': A spider type golem. It can launch things like sleeping drugs, paralysis drugs, weakening drugs, and so on. **'Nemea': A Grim Reaper that with its jaws, can bite off the target along with space itself. *'Delischanors': An artifact that creates a duplicate soul. It stops soul interference from his opponent, and by using it in conjunction with a living golem, a pseudo-clone could be created. * Gran Farensen: A grenade which has a unique effect that dramatically increases gravity at the point of detonation to drag foes towards it. It can increase gravity several times over. * Exise Bullet: A special bullet that can exchange the coordinate position of the starting point and each bullet. Hajime can teleport himself to the coordinates of wherever the bullets are. * Novum Idola: An illusion artifact that interferes with the target's perception of Hajime's position, appearance, presence, and magical power to effectively camouflage him and distort his target's senses. * Vision Bullet: When used alongside Novum Idola, this bullet can be used to completely project an image of Hajime into the target's psyche, making them believe they are fighting him even when he isn't there. * Lob Regenschirm:: A three-stage assault lance that rotates at high speed and pulverizes the target. Because of the sealing stone, unique unevenness, and high-speed rotation, it would crush its target and disperse even magic itself. In other words, it ignores durability. * Metal Particles: Invisible parts Hajime uses that float in the air when the targets inhale the particles, Hajime then transmutes them from inside the target, destroying the target from the inside out. * Space Explosion Grenade: Grenades that distort space and generate shock waves powerful enough to prevent teleportation. *'Artifact Blade of Blood Pledge (Blood Fea Rezvie:):' An artifact enchanted with the concept of "Thou art forbidden to touch my woman," it is an application of Concept Magic which forbade interference to Yue’s soul and severs intervention that is already there. *'Bel Agarta:' A satellite artifact that is deployed outside the atmosphere, that can regenerate the target and revive the dead by shooting down a stream of light imbued with Restoration Magic. Even if the target is underground or indoor, by using the spider type golem Arachne’s in-built gate to send in the light through it, the regeneration light could still reach with pinpoint accuracy. * Gran Farensen: An artifact which increases gravity by several times. * Grasp Gloria: An artifact that absorbed the negative energy that covered an entire world. Using the sky dragon power of another world, energy itself can be converted from negative to positive with a hundred percent circulation rate once it got taken in into the core of the artifact. Using this artifact, energy which circulates within a specific range will continue to flow perpetually, in other words, an infinite magic supply. After several years of research, Hajime completely grasped one of humanity’s great problems, the creation of perpetual motion, and made it possible to miniaturize and mass produce it. He uses it in an extravagant passenger ship that can even fly to space and other dimensions. *'Spirit Gloves:' Black gloves which can directly grasp and damage souls, and return souls that have left people's bodies, back into them. *'Silver Tube Artifact:' An artifact which can erase memories. *'Smartphone:' A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with a crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. *'Urd Glass:' Sunglasses which allow him to see into the past. *'Super Large Scale Awareness Manipulation Artifact:' An artifact, which can interfere with the consciousness of the people all over the world by using the internet and media. *'Neu○lyzer New:' An artifact which can blow away its targets memory when it flashes. It can also be used to guide the mind subliminally. **'Neu○lyzer Flash! ~Deliver a Fresh Memory to the Whole World!:' A artifact satellite type, which can be used to manipulate the mind and memories of everyone in the world. *'Glittering Covenant:' A stick-type artifact that forces his targets to become a magical girl using spirit magic while they're still keeping their sense. It won’t take their life but, they won’t be able to help but becoming a magical girl at the level of their soul. *'Elemagia:' An artifact as big as a baseball that converts electricity into magic power. Intelligence: Genius (Hajime's movements lack the polish of Meld or Shizuku’s, both of who had trained in styles that had been refined for generations, however, they are incredibly effective. Every single one of his moves links perfectly to the next; a level of experience backs them that no amount of martial arts practice could ever reach. Calculated everything about Noint, from her reaction time, position, to the approximate direction she knocked his chakrams away. Can plan out numerous strategies and exactly how a battle will proceed before fighting with only a little knowledge. He can adapt to and counter his opponents fighting style and find weaknesses during a fight. He is also an extremely skilled marksman and ingenious. Hajime was able to re-purpose his transmute skill to be useful in combat when initially it was only seen as being useful for blacksmithing. He has also developed the various artifacts he fights with) Weaknesses: Pre-Evolution to use Transmute, he had to kneel to affect anything within a certain distance from where he was activating his ability. Can't negate super- wide range magic. Metzelei can only be used continuously for about 5 minutes, after which it overheats. Hyperion breaks after a single use as it was a prototype weapon, that is no longer the case by the war with Ehito. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= * Transmute: One of Hajime's original skills, which was a crafting class skill. It was originally only used to processed or changed the forms of minerals, Hajime, however, used it in a way it had never been used before by using it to alter the ground, make pitfalls and walls. ** Ore Appraisal: A skill which allows him to completely analyze a mineral and all of its properties simply by touching it. **'Precision Transmutation:' Increases the precision of transmutations. **'Ore Perception:' Allows the user to sense and locate any ores, minerals, and materials within a certain range. **'Ore Desynthesis:' Allows separation of ores and minerals. **'Ore Synthesis:' Allows fusion of ores and minerals into alloys. **'Duplicate Transmutation:' Allows the user to create duplicates of an already existing transmuted object or item. It is possible also to replicate an item created by someone else. **'Compression Synthesis:' Allows compression of transmuted items. * Language Comprehension: The ability to understand any language. * Mana Manipulation: Allows direct manipulation of Mana without the need for a Magic Circle or Incantations. **'Mana Discharge:' Allows users to focus and emit Mana from their body. **'Mana Compression:' Allows the user to compress and expel Mana. **'Remote Manipulation:' Allows the user to control the emitted Mana. * Iron Stomach: An ability Hajime acquired after drinking Ambrosia and eating a wolf-like monster, it allows him to devour things that are lethally toxic to humans under normal circumstances. Also, if Hajime eats a demon equal to or greater than him in strength, He can take in the opponents inherent magic for himself. *'Air Dance:' Increases the base reaction speed of the user, and the ability to move at high speed. **'Aerodynamic:' Allows the user to create small barrier-like plates of compressed air under their feet, to use as a foothold to move around in the air. ** Supersonic Step: A skill which allows Hajime to move so fast that he creates afterimages. **'Steel Legs:' An ability which makes the user capable of performing powerful kicks. ** Riftwalk: A unique magic which not only gives him the ability to heighten his other movement skills a dozenfold, but it also enhanced his five senses to their limit. It made it seem as if the rest of the world was moving in slow motion, which was what made midair reloading possible. *'Gale Claw:' The ability to shoot a blade of air at his opponents. *'Night Vision:'Allows better vision in dark or night conditions. *'Far Sight:' An ability which allows the user to see things even kilometers away. *'Foresight:' Allows users to predict and perceive the movements of the opponent. * Lightning Field: An ability gained from the Twin-tailed Wolves which allows him to generate electricity. * Sense Presence: A skill that allows him to be able to sense anything within twenty meters of him. The ability at the very least by After Stories has a range of 80m since Kouki can sense things 80m away, and Hajime is far superior to Kouki. **'Precision Sensing:' Allows focused target search and tracking. * Hide Presence: An ability which hides his presence from prying eyes and other observation and sensory skills. ** Illusion Waltz:: A skill which allows Hajime to be able to leave remnants of his own presence in a particular position for a few seconds. * Sense Heat: An ability that allows Hajime to perceive the heat of any creature within 10 meters of him. **'Precision Sensing:' Allows focused target search and tracking. *'Diamond Skin:' An ability which creates a layer of diamond-hard mana to enveloped and protect him. * Intimidation: A skill that directly applies physical pressure to the enemy. * Tracking: Allows the user to mark places or beings using their own Mana and track them. *'Telepathy:' Allows the user to communicate telepathically with others. *'Detect Magic:' A skill which gives Hajime a vague idea of the position and amount of mana being used. **'Precision Sensing:' Allows focused target search and tracking. *'Poison Resistance:' Increases resistance to poisons. *'Paralysis Resistance:' Increases resistance to paralysis. *'Petrification Resistance:' Increases resistance to petrification. *'Fear Resistance:' Increases resistance to fear magic. *'Elemental Resistance:' Increases resistance to elemental attacks. * Limit Break: A skill that multiples all his stats by three. It usually lasts about 8 minutes. ** Overload: Operating under the same principles and restrictions as Limit Break, it quintuples all of his stats instantly. *'Steel Arms:' Allows the user to reinforce their arms and increase the power and strength of their punches, elbows, chops, etc. *'Increased Mana Recovery:' Increases the Mana recovery rate of the user. *'Mana Conversion:' Allows the user to convert Mana into stat bonus for a certain period, thus allowing them to boost their strength. **'Stamina:' Converts Mana into Stamina. **'Healing:' Converts Mana to boost natural self-healing rate. |-|Magic and Techniques= * Creation Magic: Ancient magic which allows him to be able to imbue minerals with magic and other unique properties. The precise definition of creation magic is magic that manipulates inorganic matter. Only skilled users can use creation magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training. ** Spatial Barrier: Using Creation Magic, Hajime can build Cross Bits and incorporate the wires. When four points are united, he can form a square barrier, which literally shuts out space itself. Hajime can't attack while enclosed in the barrier as space itself is cut off. * Magic Negation: With the Evil Eye, Hajime can see the very core of magic, allowing him to be able to erase magic used against him. * Impact Conversion: A unique magic Hajime obtained, which converts magic into an impact. *'Meteor Impact:' An attack which rains down large masses of metal lumps from the sky. Hajime used this attack to destroy God Mountain. By the after stories, he can create a meteor impact that engulfs half the surface of a planet. *'Gun Fu:' A martial arts where the user uses firearms to fight. **'Ultra-Fast Quick Draw:' A technique in which he fires Donner so fast that each round of six bullets had only one gunshot noise accompanying it. **'Polygon Rebound:' A technique in which he correctly calculates all the angles of his shots, so that occasionally his bullets ran into each other and ricocheted off to hit different targets with perfect accuracy. **'Bounce Shot:' A Gun art in which he changes the trajectory of his bullets by hitting them with another bullet to gouge his targets. **'Pinpoint Shot:' A Gun art in which fires six bullets simultaneously so that they land on the same spot without even a single millimeter of deviation almost at the same time. *'The Demon King is So Red Like This:' An ability which creates small metallic fragments which can't be seen by the eye. The pieces enter his target body and penetrate into their blood vessels, shredding the target from the inside. If Hajime wanted, he could also use the crow type artifact Ornis as a relay point to adjust the dust using Convergence Transmutation, making the metal dust inside the body react and give only intense pain without killing the target. *'Space Magic:' Ancient Magic that allows the user manipulate space. The precise definition of space magic is magic that manipulates boundaries. Meaning it could be used to create entire dimensions as well as manipulate the boundaries between fantasy and reality. A skilled master could turn reality into illusion and illusions into reality. Only skilled users can use space magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. ** Void Fissure: A simplified version of Void Fissure which usually forcefully compresses space, causing an extremely powerful impact as the compressed space is released, Hajime, however, uses it to increase the speed and power of his Pile Bunker. **'Welcome to My Battlefield:' An ability produced by making several hundred Cross Velts lay out a super wide range space isolation type barrier. This ability causes the space in a radius of three kilometers around Hajime as well as until the height of three kilometers to be completely isolated. **'Ma○y-san’s Phone Call:' Hajime uses super small golems while using telepathy to forcefully make the listener have the experience of something gradually approaching, and amplifying their sense of fear using spirit magic. *'Restoration Magic:' Ancient magic which literally has affect of restoring thing to their original state. The precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. It can be used to heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. It can also be used to look into the past or potential futures based on set decision variables. Shea’s Future Sight was, in fact, just one application of restoration magic. Only skilled users can use restoration magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. *'Spirit Magic:' Ancient magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulated the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. ** Soul Link: The ability to converse with people using their souls. **'From Today You Too Are Haulia:' Harassment Hajime uses by using an artifact that reproduces a pseudo “Divine Statement” by applying and enchanting spirit magic. which makes its target’s act chuuni for a while. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. *'Gravity Magic:' Ancient magic that allows the user to manipulate gravity. The precise definition of gravity magic is that manipulates the planet’s energy. In other words, those who knew it could interfere with a planet’s magnetic field or utilize geothermal energy like magma. It could also be used to cause earthquakes or volcanic eruptions as well. Only skilled users can use gravity magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. *'Evolution Magic:' Ancient magic which allows the user to enhance all other forms of power, no matter how weak, including other magic such as other ancient magic such as creation magic, gravity magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, spatial magic, and restoration magic. The precise definition of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. Only skilled users can use evolution magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. ** Information Manipulation: Evolution Magic was initially thought to make things evolve, however after discovering Concept Magic, Hajime realized that its actual function was to "sublimate reality" by interfering with the information that makes up all things. By the after stories, it seems Hajime can use Evolution Magic freely, using it to manipulate the internet on a global scale so that no one would be able to discover his identity after single-handedly wiping out a terrorist organization. * Concept Magic: An Age of God Magic that allows one to interfere with the laws of the world and impress concepts upon it. By raising a powerful wish or desire with Spirit Magic and Evolution Magic, it can be raised to a level of a concept before being forcefully materialized with magical power. However, since the user's desire at the time of use is used as the base of the magic, to raise and create the concept, the spell may not remain stable in subsequent uses; thus, a single spell can only be used once under most circumstances. However if the desire is still needed, it can be used more than once, like in the case of Hajime's crystal key which had the concept of "I want to return home" in it, was destroyed by Ehitorujue, he was still able to recreate the crystal key again because his desire of wanting to return home was still there. It should be noted; however, that concept magic requires the user to concentrate on raising their wish to materialize the concept; as such, it wouldn't be useful in a battle where the user is under attack. Also, some concepts aren't possible to materialize by the user on their own; for example, Hajime could only make degraded versions of the crystal key without Yue. ** Deny All Existences: A Concept Magic that Hajime used after Yue was taken over by Eht. In a world where Yue was gone, he wouldn’t recognize the worth of the existence of anything else, thus his strong desire to deny all of the existence resulted in the creation of concept magic which was an ability to erase the existence of what was touched by the chain Hajime imbued it with. With the power of "interference at the target’s information" of Evolution Magic as the base, this ability overwrites the information of the target that indicates that the target "exists" into "does not exist" to erase them completely. He only canceled the ability after realizing that a world without Yue but with the others closest to him does have meaning, allowing him, which caused the chain with the ability imbued with it to crumble. He was able, however, to transmute the remnants of the broken chain and invoked the spell into a bullet which he used against the god Eht. Since concept magic is dependent on the purpose of the time, as he no longer desires to deny the worth of existence, he can't use the magic, but if he ever had that desire again, he would again gain access to the magic. ** Bullet of Blood Pledge (Blood Fea Bullet): A bullet with the concept of "The Knitted Bond Into This Hand (I’m No Good Without You)" in it. Concept Magic made from the souls of Yue and Hajime constantly resonating and seeking each other. It strengthened Yue's soul exponentially while expunging the foreign agent attached to her soul, causing the origin of the foreign substance to experience horrific agony akin to having every single nerve broiled simultaneously. ** The Scattered Pains Right Back Toward You: Concept Magic Hajime created with Yue, that forces the target to suffer every wound and sensation of pain they have ever inflicted on someone else. Key: Pre-Evolution | Post-Evolution | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito | After-Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa) Hinata's Profile (Year 2 and Beyond Nagumo and Neo World Program Hajime were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Murderers Category:Internet Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Heat Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Immortals Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest